He Who is Never Normal
by BgwN
Summary: The world of Naruto used to consist of just ninjas and civilians. This changed when one man tried to temper with the laws of the universe. This is the story of the one named Naruto Uzumaki, the first and only survivor of Trials of the Grasses.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series that are influencing this story (eg. The Witcher).**

 **Author's note: Hello! Welcome to this story and I hope that you guys will enjoy it. This is my very first fanfiction however I have written some stories before. Please do comment on the story in whatever format that is easy to understand and if you have an argument regarding this story please do state it but also include explanation to your statement if possible as it will be helpful for me to improve this story.**

 **A little background about this story. I got the idea for this story as I was re-playing the whole Witcher 3 game (a very popular RPG and if you do not know about it please do check it out as it may be helpful when reading this story as this story is influenced by it) and during one of the quest, the game explained the process in which candidates must go through in order to become a witcher and I thought, "what if Naruto went through the process, would be cool to see Naruto with the power of the witcher... AAYYYY DATS SOME GOOD IDEA FOR A STORY!" And here I am with this story.**

 **Keep in mind that there will probably be some stuff from canon be it from The Witcher or Naruto that I will change. Also, this is not a crossover as the only thing that crosses to the Narutoverse is just the fact that Naruto is going through a similar trial from the Witcher 3.**

 **I have someone in mind to be Naruto's girlfriend for this story but it is not final. After this chapter or after two more chapters I might set up a vote for the pairings.**

 **Sorry for the long author's note, just want to make sure that you guys understand the idea behind this story and this will probably be the longest author's note. Now onto the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _The world of Naruto used to consist of just ninjas and civilians. This changed when one man tried to temper with the laws of the universe. This is the story of the one named Naruto Uzumaki, the first and only survivor of Trials of the Grasses._

* * *

Nobuta walked to his underground laboratory beneath the Hokage tower. This underground laboratory can be called _the_ source of evil, a place where no matter how powerful someone is, they would tremble and shiver from the intense darkness this place has. If only the people knew that there was a source of evil beneath the very place of the person who they thought of as the noblest of mankind.

Nobuta grinned as he arrived at his laboratory. The grin he showed could very well split his face if he continued to widen his grin. He began to frantically laugh like a mad man as he looked towards his experiments; 10 orphaned boys he kidnapped from the street. One of the boys happened to be Naruto Uzumaki, a pariah of his village. For reason unknown to Naruto, the villagers, be it shinobi or civilians, despised his existence to the end. Only a handful of people ever cared for him. The Third Hokage, some of the anbus and Teuchi as well as Ayame ever cared for him. The Third Hokage dispatched many search parties that was made up of The Third's most loyal and trusted anbu when he was notified that Naruto went missing but the search did not bore any fruit. After a couple of months without any lead, the Hokage continued the search but expanded upon his resources and gave the word and mobilized all available chuunin and above to help with the search. When the search reached 6 months, the Hokage unwillingly called off the search even though he really wanted for the search to continue. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was below his tower, trapped and used as a guinea pig for an experiment.

The sound of horror from the guinea pig could be heard however with 25 meters separating of soil muffled all the screams and shriek produced by the subjects of the experiment. Nobuta continued his experiment, all that is left for him to do is to inject the three necessary potions to the ten children. But before the injection starts, all of the children were strapped to a ten different tables with markings on the side of the tables, the cursed table where the children will go through 3 days of agony and horror of injection and continued with another 4 days needed for their bodies to absorb and adjust to the potion. That is if they survived the whole injection process. Nobuta concluded that only one out of ten children could survive from this process.

Alas, all ten of the children had been strapped to the tables and the injection process commenced. The first potion to be injected by Nobuta was a potion that consist of decoction of an eagle's eye and feline's eye combined with herbs. Nobuta believed that this potion could permanently enhance the five senses of the subject. The second potion was a mix between a bear's muscles and salamander's slime infused in water that was enhanced with chakra. After many researched, Nobuta finally found a way to enhance the physical attributes that someone have including the body's metabolism and regenerative properties and that potion was the fruit of his research. Lastly, Nobuta injected a potion that was made up of powdered human brain mixed with miniscule quantities of a bijuu chakra. When all three potions has been emptied, Nobuta pushed some of his chakra to the markings next to every tables and with that, seven days of constant suffering began for the children. Only time will tell who will survive.

Seven days had gone by and only one survived as Nobuta predicted; Naruto survived only because the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. Naruto awoke from his suffering, his eyes glowed red with cat-like eyes that frighten even the mightiest of the Kage. His canines sharpen, his whisker marks bolden and his nails sharpen. The might of the Kyuubi combined with the experiment made Naruto to awoke with anger and rage. He trashed on the straps that was on his body and immediately he was not on the table anymore. He let out a growl that might as well rival that of the Kyuubi's which made sense as he was also under the influence of the Kyuubi. As Kyuubi's chakra leaked out of him, someone who once could not believe that Naruto can no longer be found went to shock with the realization that he was right and everyone else was wrong, the Third Hokage was shocked.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage Tower, the Third Hokage as well as his personal anbu guard panicked at the feeling of Kyuubi's chakra. However, that was not the most shocking event but the fact that they sensed the Kyuubi's chakra beneath the Tower. In an instant, the Hokage and ten other anbu prepared to dig their way to where they sensed the chakra came from. They could only hope for the worst to never come. After only 5 minutes of preparation, they started to dig down.

"Anbu with earth affinity start digging immediately!" commanded the Hokage.

"Yes sir!" shouted 3 anbu each wearing different masks.

With that, they dug.

An 8 years old Naruto feral began looking around the laboratory. The enhanced vision from the potions only made his already enhanced vision from the Kyuubi better. However, Nobuta was nowhere to be found so Naruto sniffed the air. A scent caught his interest; the scent of another man and it reeks of filth. Naruto followed that scent to the next room of the laboratory. He carefully ran in silence thus making it almost impossible to be heard. He was finally at the next room and found Nobuta quietly sleeping. Rage grew even more when Naruto saw that man, the man that kidnapped him and tortured him with his experiments. Naruto set off with incredible speed and grabbed the man's robe and lifted him up. He threw the man to the wall, the sound of bones cracked can be heard. As Naruto was about to send the finishing blow, Nobuta opened his lips which made Naruto to stop for a second. When Naruto stopped, Nobuta spoke with all the strength he could muster.

"Do you want to know," his sentence was cut off by blood, he coughed blood but continued with his sentence, "why the villagers hated you? Do you want to know who your parents are?"

"Yes," said Naruto with a growl that could make men to wobble.

"You were supposed to be the pride of the village but being known as the Kyuubi attacked the village," he coughed again, "your father, the Fourth Hokage managed to save the village but with a huge cost, his life, your mother's life and he had to seal the Kyuubi inside of you…" before Nobuta could continue, his head was crushed a punch, a a Kyuubi and potions enhanced punch.

Naruto took the life of someone for the first time, the life of a filth who kidnapped orphans for his cruel and horrifying experiments. Before Naruto could do anything, he stumbled forwards and passed out from being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra for the first time.

Some time had passed after Naruto passed out and the Third Hokage and his anbu finally managed to dug their way to the laboratory only to find that Naruto has passed out with a blood-covered fist beside a man with the back of the man pushed up against a wall and with no head. They looked above the man but they were horrified when they say blood splattered on the wall with what seemed to be fractures of bones.

"Clean up this mess, bring Naruto to a hospital to be checked and make sure he _is_ getting checked, and two of you stay with me," uttered the Hokage to his men while pointing at an anbu with a dog mask and another anbu with a cat mask.

With the order, the anbus began their assigned jobs.

"Kakashi, Tenzo, you can open your mask and help me explore this laboratory," said the Hokage.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. Let me know what you readers thought of this story and this chapter.**


	2. Breakdown and Lies Unfold

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" - Uchiha Itachi

* * *

Chapter 2

It took nearly two hours for the Hokage and two of his anbus to finish the search of the laboratory and what they found was shocking beyond compare. Bodies of 8 years old children laid on tables with markings of what seemed to be fuinjutsu. Those bodies laid lifelessly with pale skin and large blue spots covering almost all of their bodies which showed massive internal bleeding. They were glad that Naruto had managed to survive but was still somewhat horrified with their findings; they did not know that there was a horrible experiment done underneath one of the well-secured places of Konoha.

"Tenzo, pick up their bodies to be properly buried but first, go to the hospital to be identified. Also, make sure to check if there are any reports of missing children and crosscheck with the identities of the children," commanded the Third Hokage to Tenzo, "Kakashi, help me to burn this room, after that, we will go and search the other room, the one where we found Naruto."

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kakashi complied.

Tenzo then used his mokuton (wood release) to make nine medical longboards measuring at 140 centimeters in order to do his task. He then slowly picked every single one of the children up and moved them to their respective longboard. He also made sure that he picked up the children carefully as to not cause more damage to the already significantly impaired bodies so that they can be identified.

When Tenzo was done with his task, Kakashi and the Third Hokage got ready before they launched two fire dragons to obliterate this cursed room.

"Ready Kakashi?" asked the Third Hokage.

"Whenever you are sir, I will gladly take this place down with you."

With the confirmation out of the way, the two of them started with the hand signs, they went through all of the necessary hand signs for the technique faster than what civilians could see.

"Katon: Karyū Endan(1)," screamed Kakashi and the Third Hokage.

Both of them released flames that were shaped like a dragon. The technique was more than enough to destroy the room, some people might even say that they went a little too much, but they needed to vent the disgust they stored ever since they have arrived at this laboratory. The flames soon engulfed the room with flames hot enough to turn a healthy adult to ashes. The room went blazing and in seconds, nothing in the room could escape from the hot flames. The Hokage and Kakashi barely made it out if not for the fact that they had anticipated the destruction that the jutsu could bring.

"It seems our job is done for now Kakashi," said the Hokage, "let's get back to the others."

The two left with shunshin(2) to catch up with the others.

 **~XxXxX~**

At the Konoha Hospital, Naruto was resting on one of the rooms. It had taken the anbus that were tasked with moving Naruto to the hospital some intimidation in order to let, what the villagers so-called 'the demon brat' due to supposedly classified pieces of information, Naruto to get some treatments from the 'medics' of the hospital.

Some of the buses stayed inside the room to keep watch of Naruto while the others stayed outside and were tasked with guarding the door; they were to allow no one other than the Hokage, Kakashi or Tenzo in. One of the anbu, with a bear mask, started to speak,

"What a horrible life he had been subjected to."

"That was an understatement," responded another anbu with a yellow cat mask, "he was treated as an outcast and was unfairly treated. Maybe that to is an understatement."

"You're right, that is probably an understatement, he was beaten up by the villagers every time it was his birthday, not to mention the weekly beatings the villagers did to him," said another anbu with a mouse mask.

"I remember when I was tasked with watching him, he was beaten up by the villagers, he almost died had I not intervened," added the last anbu in the room. He had been assigned as Naruto's guard several times but all of them ended up doing pretty much the same thing; the anbu had to save Naruto from the beatings he received from the villagers.

"Now, at 8 years old, he had to go through that nasty experiment and it was also his first kill, though that man deserved it, his life was horrible," concluded the bear-masked anbu, "he deserves more," continued him as he looked at his sleeping face.

The rest then turned over to look at him, his face showed a blank expression, however, his mind was like a tsunami. He had been through a lot for 8 years old. Near-death experiences were uncommon to Naruto and being treated as if he was not a person could not be described with the 'uncommon' anymore. But this year was the worst for him; he was kidnapped and tortured through the experiments Nobuta initiated on him and seven other children. However, that was not the worst part of the year. The worst part was the reveal of his heritage and his first kill though the latter might be more understandable, enjoyable even.

He felt betrayed. For eight years he was kept in the dark about his parentage.

"They all betrayed me… all of them, even Hokage-Jiji," he thought to himself.

Naruto soon found himself somewhere else, he remembered that he was at that damned laboratory but now he is not there anymore. However, the two places have one similarity, both of them were dark. He began questioning himself about where he is and what had happened. He vividly remembered killing Nobuta but his mind went blank afterward. Did he get kidnapped again? But that could not happen as he somehow heard the voices of anbu and the Hokage digging towards the location where that cursed laboratory had once stood.

Naruto noticed something particular about the where he is, he felt the water and that he was laying down. He got back on his feet and began looking around.

"Is this a sewer?" he questioned himself as he looked around.

Naruto walked around to see if he could recognize anything. As a child, he had been running away from shinobi every time he did a prank on the village and because of that, he knew the sewer like no other. Naruto had to admit that the sewer system is a very good idea when it comes to running away.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Naruto began to wonder if he is even at Konoha; nothing seemed familiar to him despite the hundreds of times he had used the sewer system to run away. He continued to walk around for a couple more minutes until he came face-to-face with metal pillars that look like the opening of a cage with a piece of paper high above the ground at the center of it.

"It seems my jailor has come to meet me," said someone or rather something big. This startled Naruto a bit until he saw two big red eyes with slitted pupils.

"Wh... who...who are you?" asked Naruto scarily.

"I am hatred, hatred flows in me, I am the Kyuubi," said the Kyuubi. As he finished his sentence, he roared. The roar was loud enough to create tsunamis if not for the damned seal. While roaring, the Kyuubi stomped his front legs on the ground and created a mini-earthquake due to the force that was unleashed from the stomp. That was all it took for Naruto to be thrown back to consciousness.

Naruto suddenly woke up with a scream, alerting the four anbu that surrounded him. He then frantically looked around with the face of a terrified kid and cold sweat started to flow out of his body which made him look like a waterfall. The anbu, came to Naruto as they try to calm him down. One of them gave him a warm hug while the rest said soothing words in an attempt to calm him down. Lucky for them, the Hokage and Kakashi arrived shortly after Naruto woke up. The luck was short-lived however as Naruto cried when he saw the Hokage.

"You lied to me!" shrieked Naruto as he cried. He could not stand to look at the man he used to call his grandfather figure, "you lied to me about everything!"

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. What lie has he discovered? His parentage? His status?

"What are you talking about Naruto?" asked Sarutobi calmly as he tried to calm Naruto down.

"The Fourth… Why did he do this to me?!"

How did he found out about the fourth? That was the question that was in the minds of everyone present at that hospital room. Did the man they found next to Naruto at that laboratory told him everything? If that's the case, how did the man found out about the Fourth Hokage sealing the nine-tailed fox into him?

"He saved the village from Kyuubi, Naruto, he did not do anything to you," stated the Third.

"No! He sealed the Fox to me! To his son! Is that why everyone despises me?!" screamed Naruto with all he had in his lungs. His questions and statements shook everyone in the room.

"Who told you this Naruto?" asked the Third with his serious face.

"The guy I killed at the laboratory," Naruto replied with a sad face, he does not want to recall one year of torment.

"Do you trust him? He kidnapped you, how can you trust a man who kidnapped you?"

Silence came to the room and after a moment, Naruto replied, "I met the Kyuubi."

His words silenced the room even more. Sure they expected that at some point Naruto will have to talk to the fox but they did not expect it to be this soon, at eight years old Naruto had met the Fox.

"So Naruto met the fox. Must be because he used its chakra. There is no point in lying anymore if he knew about the fox," Sarutobi thought to himself and then signaled the anbu to create privacy seals though a weak one at that due to their unfamiliarity with fuuinjustu, "I am sorry I lied and neglected to tell you, I am truly sorry. The Fourth sealed the fox in you the night it attacked. You were his son. The Fourth and your mother sacrificed themselves in the process. You have to understand that they loved you, they could not stop talking about their future with you. Days and days passed and it was your birthdate. Everything went well during that day and you came to the world, though that happiness was soon taken as a man managed to infiltrate one of the most secure and discrete locations in Konoha where your birth took to process and managed to rip the Kyuubi from your mother, your mother was a jinchuuriki like you, which was used by the man to attack Konoha. Your father managed to subdue the link between the Kyuubi with the man but he was a little too late as the Kyuubi was about to destroy Konoha. He teleported the Kyuubi outside of Konoha where your parents sealed the Kyuubi to you. When the sealing process took place, the Kyuubi gathered enough strength to kill you, had it not been for your father and weakened mother to take the blow and stopped his attacked you would have been dead. Your parents gathered the last bit of their strength to finish the sealing and died due to the attack and the sealing. I hope you forgive me for not telling you this, it was for your safety," the Third finally finished his explanation but what came out of Naruto's mouth shocked everyone in the room even more.

"Get out," said Naruto with a cold voice that could freeze the ocean.

"But…" said one of the anbu but Naruto cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Get. Out," was all Naruto said.

The Hokage nodded in understanding and called his anbu to go out of the room and stayed outside. The Hokage followed them outside afterward, leaving Naruto alone in the room. Naruto jumped to the bed and laid on his stomach and covered his face with the pillow as he started crying out his anger and disappointment. He let everything out as he cried. Several minutes have passed but Naruto's tears seemed to be from someone who had been crying for hours. He was tired from all the crying and fell asleep slowly. Not long after, he slept and his breathing became relaxed.

* * *

(1)Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

(2)Body Flicker


	3. The Discovery of Reason

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." ~ Abraham Lincoln

Chapter 3

It was the next morning when Naruto finally woke up after the 'drama' with the Hokage and the anbu. The memories of what happened last night still fresh in the memory of the young boy. Naruto got up from the bed with a little sob still showing on his face. He walked to the bathroom inside the hospital room to wash his face and to take a shower. He hoped that after he washed his face and took a shower, his mind would be clearer but reality has a different hope, the reality was against his hope. With nothing to do, Naruto decided to take a walk around the village.

~XxXxX~

The Hokage was anxious. Naruto had never reacted so coldly to him before. He regretted not telling Naruto the truth about his parentage and the truth about who he is and what he is. Naruto deserved to know.

"But that was the past," the Hokage thought to himself before he murmured, "I need to find him, I need to explain everything."

Before the Hokage could go and look for Naruto, the window behind him uttered a creak.

"I heard that my godson had been found," said a familiar voice.

"Jiraya," started the Hokage, "nice of you to come back to the village and yes, Naruto has been found."

"Tell me more about it," said Jiraya as he walked towards a wall to lean on.

"We found him directly beneath the Hokage's tower. There was a laboratory beneath this very tower."

"Under your own nose huh?"

"We only managed to sense him because he used the Kyuubi's chakra," said the Hokage with a stern voice, "when we found him, he was unconscious next to a corpse of a man, who we presumed to be the one who experimented on him. The corpse was missing its head and blood and tiny bone fractures painted the wall. We concluded that Naruto was the one who killed the man since his fist was also covered with blood."

To say the least, Jiraya was shocked. His godson was experimented upon and had brutally killed someone. Granted, the person he killed deserved it. To experiment on an orphaned child was something devils would do.

"What happened next?"

"We brought him to the Konoha Hospital with several anbus assigned to guard him. When he woke up he trashed around, probably because of the memories of what had happened still lingered in his mind though what happened when I came was something that I did not expect. When I came to see him, he retaliated at me," informed the Hokage with a sigh.

"So he finally lashed at you huh?" said Jiraya as he giggled a bit, "figured as much, I remembered when I objected your decision to hide his heritage from himself. However, I do agree on not telling everyone else about his heritage."

"I know, and I regret not telling him about his parents."

An awkward silence invaded the room but it was broken as the Hokage remembered what he was about to do.

"Jiraya, I was about to look for Naruto before you came, do you want to come with me and meet him?"

"Fine, so we going to go now?" asked Jiraya.

The Hokage replied with a nod and with that, they left the Hokage's office to look for Naruto.

~XxXxX~

Naruto was walking around the village. He was deep in thought. He does not know what to do with his grandfather figure. The memory of recent events still fresh in his mind despite everything he did to forget the bitter memories. He wandered around the village with the villagers glaring at him with disdain and disgusts. However, Naruto was so deep in thought that he ignored the glares but that comes at a cost. He did not notice that he had reached the area where he was most frequently beaten. Furthermore, he accidentally activated the enhanced senses that he got because of the experiments. In an instant, his already enhanced hearing from the Kyuubi doubled in effectiveness and range. Whispers that normal human could not hear are now audible for Naruto. He heard whispers of hatred directed towards him.

"I thought he was gone for sure. If the anbus were not doing their job protecting the damned fox, I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp," whispered one of the villagers to another.

Naruto winced when he heard the whisper but he decided to just continue walking and act as if he did not hear anything. He managed to leave the area that was possibly the worst area for him to stick around.

A couple minutes later, he walked past an alleyway but with his heightened sense of hearing he ran back to the alleyway. He heard some people, who sounded like teenage boys, that were making fun of someone. Normally he would not care if they were making fun of him, he was used to it. But this time he was not the subject.

When he arrived at the opening of the alleyway, he heard a scream,

"Ahhh! Stop don't hit me!" screamed a girl at two boys.

Bam! Bam! (Italicise) The sound of hard punches was heard after the scream. Without wasting any more time, Naruto sprint at full speed as he tried to save the girl. He has mixed feelings towards the villagers of Konoha but one thing for sure is that Naruto does not want to see kids suffer. Naruto closed his eyes as he ran towards the girl. With his eyes closed, he was focusing all of his attention though Naruto does not know this. He opened his eyes and showed the world that his eyes changed; it glowed yellow with black slits. This eyes worked together with his enhanced brain to give him privileges that make battle hardened shinobi to be jealous. It allowed Naruto to perceive everything 2 times slower than a normal human could. Realization his Naruto when he noticed that he can see things in slow-motion.

"This felt like that time at the laboratory!" thought Naruto.

He kept on running until he was right beside the boy that was punching the girl. The boy was about 160 centimeters in height and was about twice as heavy as Naruto. But that does not matter anymore. The boy saw Naruto running at him.

The boy smirked as he thought to himself, "that squirt thought he could move me by running at me? I'm almost twice his size," confident that Naruto would not be able to move him, the boy just stood still and continued harassing the girl.

Instead of ramming the boy, Naruto stopped when he was close enough to throw a punch. Naruto threw a straight punch to the boy's rib cage. He punched with all he had. What happened next surprised everyone in the vicinity. The boy flew across the alleyway due to the punch. The other boy went pale as he saw his friend flew across the alleyway and ran after him immediately. With the two boys effectively gone, Naruto deactivated his abilities and went to the girl to see if she is okay.

"Are you okay?"

"Wh-who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Naruto, are you okay?"

"Maybe but my body still hurts."

"You should-"

Naruto was cut off when he heard the sound of someone running. Naruto looked to the side only to see the other boy coming at him.

"You! Come here!" screamed the boy.

"go home," said Naruto to the girl next to him. The girl went home immediately, leaving Naruto with the boy that was running at him.

Now aware of his abilities, he activated them again. With the world effectively two times slower for Naruto, he saw the boy cocking his arm as he prepared to punch him. The boy extended his arm but before he could fully extend it, Naruto was no longer in front of him. Naruto already ducked beneath his arm and was about to punch the boy's liver. When the boy finally realized that Naruto was no longer in front of him, it was too late. Naruto had already extended his punch. The punch to the liver was devastating to the boy even though Naruto used considerably less force than before. In an instant, the boy was incapacitated.

"This power is amazing," muttered Naruto.

Before Naruto could do anything else, he heard footsteps, multiple footsteps. Naruto knew that if he stayed here much longer, he could be in trouble. With that knowledge, Naruto made the run for it. When the villagers arrived at the alleyway, Naruto had already run away far.

~XxXxX~

It was the afternoon and Naruto had been running around the village without any clear destination. Naruto felt that he forgot to do something and after a while, he finally figured what he forgot to do.

"I have not eaten breakfast today but I don't feel hungry, weird," thought Naruto, "must be because of that experiment."

After a couple more minutes of walking, Naruto began to feel hungry. Though the reason to why he was hungry was arguable. Some might say that it was because he hasn't had breakfast but the majority might say it was because of the strong scent that Naruto picked up. The scent was a godsend for Naruto. Once again, Naruto activated his heightened senses. His eyes glowed yellow yet again.

"Maybe with this power I could smell better," he thought to himself.

His thought was answered when he noticed that he could dissect the scent and even trace it to its origin. The scent was filled with passion. That passion was so strong that it brought warmth to Naruto's nose. Curiosity took over Naruto's mind. It was only a matter of time until Naruto found where the scent was coming from.

After a couple minutes of walking while using his newfound power, he found the source of the scent. It was from a ramen stand.

"Ramen Ichiraku," said Naruto as he read the sign above the ramen stand.

As Naruto got closer to the stand, the scent grew more potent, which also riled his senses more. Naruto wanted to take a look at what's inside the stand. When he got close enough, he peeked under the flap while he hid his body. Naruto hoped that whoever owned and operated the stand does not see him out of fear that they will not allow Naruto into the stand. Much to Naruto's surprise, however, the stand owner said a sentence that he thought he would not hear in his life.

"Come inside boy!" greeted the stand owner.

"You-you would let me in?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Of course, why would I not?"

"People usually kick me out of their store even if I did nothing wrong," replied Naruto sadly.

"Well you're not getting kicked out aren't you?"

"No..."

"Come in then, welcome to Ramen Ichiraku," said the owner while he gestured Naruto to come and take a sit.

"Th-thank you," replied Naruto. He is still unsure of what to do as he has never been in a situation like this. He shyly sat on a stool that the owner gestured him to.

"Now, what would you like to order?" asked the owner.

"I don't know... I don't have money, I'm an orphan and I was kidnapped earlier this year by a disgusting man and he did experiments on me. The Hokage and his anbu only managed to find me two days ago and I just got out from the hospital," said Naruto sorrowfully.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that kid, could not imagine what that must have felt like. Well, the food's free kid, hope that could cheer you up!"

"Really? thank you, Mr.."

"Just call me Teuchi."

"Thank you so much Mr. Teuchi!" said Naruto as a smile graced his face once again.

Unbeknownst to Teuchi, he just got his most loyal customer.

~XxXxX~

After he ate at Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto decided to walk again. He does not have anything to do and since it has been a year, the orphanage would probably have forgotten about him. Not like he cared though, the orphanage had been hell for Naruto; no one treated him as a human there.

Naruto ended his walk on top of the Hokage Monument. He sat down on top of the Fourth Hokage's stone head while he mesmerized the days where he sat there multiple times to escape from the villagers' wrath.

"I will get my revenge on the villagers, they have treated me like dirt for 8 years, this village does not deserve me," said Naruto to himself, "but is that what my dad wants me to do? I'm just going to ignore them, treat them as if they don't exist."

Naruto stood up, but before he could leave, the Hokage and Jiraya arrived behind Naruto. Even though Naruto does not have his super senses activated, Naruto sensed the arrival of the two because of his Kyuubi enhanced senses. The arrival of the two caused Naruto to frown.

"Naruto," said the Hokage.

"What?" replied Naruto coldly.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," stuttered the Hokage.

"Talk then, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna leave."

"But you don't have a place to stay."

"So? it's not like I have ever had one anyway," said Naruto with the same cold voice as before.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry for the past 8 years-" before the Hokage could continue he was cut off by Naruto.

"8 years of hell."

"I know you're mad at me for not telling you everything but it was for a good reason-"

"A good reason huh?"

"Your father has lots of enemies, if words about the Fourth's legacy were to spread, other hidden villages would have sent a countless amount of ninja to assassinate you," reasoned the Hokage.

"You know what you should have done?" started Naruto, "You could have told me about my parents and the burden I carry. Do you know how painful it is to not know who your parents are only to be revealed to you that your father is the hero of the village?! If I had known who my parents were, I would at least have something to hold on when the villagers mock me!" shouted Naruto as he started to cry a little.

"I know, and I regret that I did not tell you," said the Hokage.

"This village does not deserve to be saved by my dad," said Naruto as he tried to hold his tears.

"Your father would not want you to say that."

"How am I supposed to know!? I never knew who my father was until recently, you never even told me stories about my dad! The only thing I know is that my dad doesn't love me because he sealed the Kyuubi in me," screamed Naruto. With how Naruto screamed at the Hokage, it was clear that Naruto was angry beyond imagination. Jiraya flinched a little after what Naruto has said

"Your father loved you, your father loved you so much. When your mother was having you, your dad could not stop talking about you. Every day he would talk about you, about how you would make him proud," said the Hokage.

"Then why did he seal it in me?" asked Naruto sobbingly.

"He had to save the village, your dad was the Hokage, you have to understand that he has duties. The village was under attack by a masked man who released the Kyuubi from your mother after your birth. The man used the Kyuubi to attack the village. Your father and mother sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi and save the village."

"Why me?" said Naruto again as he was unsatisfied with the answer.

"Your father had no choice, he is a good man Naruto, he would never ask someone else to willingly give their child for the sealing. If you were him, you would understand," answered the Hokage. He hoped that his answer would satisfy Naruto.

"I guess... But," Naruto paused for a moment, "but why keep this secret from me? I understand the reason for not telling the villagers but why keep it secret from me? Do you not trust me?"

"I planned to tell you everything when you reached genin but due to unfortunate events, you were forced to know this information sooner."

"Why didn't you tell me everything sooner?" asked Naruto. He understood why the Hokage kept his parentage a secret but he still does not know why he kept it a secret to him; a child deserves to know about their parents.

"Because by then you would be able to defend yourself if for some reason the secret was leaked," started the Hokage, "Do you understand now Naruto?"

"I guess..." uttered Naruto. He was still unsure how to feel about this.

"Naruto, I know it is hard for you but please try to understand that your father wants what is best for you."

"I-I will..." said Naruto, though he was still unsure how to feel about this matter.

"I'm proud of you for trying to understand Naruto and I'm sure your father would be proud too. However, telling you the reason behind all this isn't what I came here for," paused the Hokage for a moment, "the reason I came to meet you is to inform you that I enrolled you to the academy and Jiraya here will be training you for the next couple of years."

"Really?" smile graced Naruto's face once more.

"Yes Naruto but since it's already late, you guys will start tomorrow. Now come Naruto, tomorrow we will have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay," said Naruto.

With that, the Hokage and Naruto walked together while Jiraya stayed behind for a bit.

"Wonder how he will take the reveal tomorrow," snickered Jiraya.

After a while, he too left for the night.


	4. This is not a chapter

**This is not a chapter and will be removed after the next chapter.**

This is not a chapter. I have been enjoying my holidays and will be writing chapters soon. With this notes, I hope to discuss several things about this story.

I have planned out what the next chapter will be however I am stuck with two options.

I planned the next chapter to be about Naruto's training with Kakashi and his first day at the Ninja Academy and the two options I'm stuck with is either:

1) A lot of time skip and only show segments of the training that are important to Naruto. I don't really like writing this option into the story but if that is what you guys want, I will do it.

2) More scenes of Naruto's training, be it impactful training or small moral reasoning with Kakashi, and his day at the academy. I like this one more but this could lead to high word count and if I fail, the chapter would be really ugly because of me writing in circles.

The next thing that I want to discuss is about what Naruto will use as a weapon in the future.

I am planning to have Naruto to make a new weapon that is similar if not the same as the hidden blade that Darius in Assassin's Creed Odyssey use. For those who is not an Assassin's Creed fan or does not know what it looks like, it is a forearm guard that have a retractable blade on the top that will extend if he clench his fist and bend it downwards. Naruto will of course make the weapon when he is older. In addition to the hidden blade, I am also planning to give Naruto one or two swords and have him wear it on his back, much like how witchers in The Witcher wear their swords.

The plans that I have states is not concrete yet so it may change. Some ways that it could change may include:

1) Naruto having only the hidden blade

2) Naruto having only the swords

3) Naruto does not have any of the weapons mentioned

Lastly, I am planning to write a spin-off of this story where Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher accidentally teleported to this story's universe and meet Naruto when Naruto is in his twenties. I want to write this spin-off because of a lot of games have Geralt travel to their universe right now like in Monster Hunter: World or Soul Calibur 6.

That is all, I wish to see messages or reviews about arguments or supports on the plans that I have for this story.


End file.
